There's no such thing as luck
by i-love-simon
Summary: Simon doesn's believe in good or bad luck,but something will make him believe one of them. Which will he believe in, good or bad luck? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's my next story! Enjoy! :)**

"Alvin, how many times do I have to tell you? There's no such thing as luck!" Simon exclaimed, annoyed by his brother. " I'm telling you! Get this four-leafed clover, and you'll have good luck! Really!" Alvin exclaimed, shoving the clover in Simon's face. "**NO I WON'T!**" Simon sighed, " Just face it Alvin. I'll never get Jeanette to love me." Simon said sadly. " You'll never get her to love you? Simon, she already does! All you have to do is get this clover to have good luck, and be able to say the right words to her." Alvin explained. " I already told you, there's no such thing as..." Simon was interrupted. " Or this lucky rabbit's foot! It really works!" Alvin exclaimed. Simon groaned as he ignored Alvin and walked towards his home.

There was a ladder in front of the door, and Simon was about to walk under it when Alvin yelled, " No don't! Don't you know that it's bad luck to walk under a ladder?!" " Alvin, there's no such thing as bad luck either," Simon said as he kept walking. " Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," Alvin said as he watched Simon go under the ladder. As if in cue, a soccer ball from the new neighbor's yard came flying towards Simon. " Simon, look out!" Alvin yelled as the ball knocked the ladder on top of Simon. Simon groaned as he looked up and saw Alvin and his new neighbor, Carlos looking at him. " See? I told you, bad luck," Alvin said mockingly. " Sorry man, I think I kicked the ball a bit too hard, no?" Carlos said as he looked down at Simon.

"Yes, I think you did," Simon replied plainly as he laid his head down. Carlos laughed. " Me llamo, Carlos Zuniga. I just moved in yesterday to that house next door," Carlos said as he extended his hand out to help Simon. Simon got his hand and pulled himself up from under the ladder. " I'm Simon and he's Alvin", Simon said as he pointed at Alvin. "Hola! Nice to meet you!" Carlos said as he looked at both Simon and Alvin. " You sure know how to bring forth the welcoming commitee," Alvin joked, smiling at Carlos. Carlos laughed, "Sorry about that mi amigo. You sure you're ok?" Carlos said looking at Simon. " Yeah, no harm done," Simon replied. " Bueno, adios! I have to go now, we should hang out sometime," Carlos said as he walked torwards his yard.

" Ok! What school are you going to?" Alvin asked before he left. " I don't know. I think it's called, Waterman High or something like that." Carlos replied as he turned around. Simon laughed, " It's _Walterman_ High, actually." "Yeah, that's the school we go to!" Alvin exclaimed. " Cool, maybe you can show me around tommorow at school, no?" Carlos said smiling. " Yeah, ok. See you there!" Alvin said as he and Simon entered the house, picking up the ladder before they left. "You still don't believe in bad luck?" Alvin asked laughingly. " Nope," Simon replied. " Come on, Si! Admit it! You're just a very unlucky person!" Alvin exclaimed as he offered the clover and rabbit's foot to Simon.

Simon didn't listen. He just kept thinking about how to get Jeanette to love him. Then he thought about what Alvin had said, "_She already loves you", _He just couldn't think of the right words to say to her. "I'll think about it tommorow during school", Simon thought as he went into the kitchen.

**Ok there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Oh and for those who don't know spanish here are the words:**

**(Me llamo:**_**meh yamo**_** My name is) (****Hola:****olaHi) (****Mi amigo:****me amigo My friend) (****Bueno:****bwenoGood or well) (****Adios:**** Goodbye) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

It was lunch now at Walterman High. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sat down at a table with the chippete's. "Simon, Alvin!" Carlos yelled as he caught up to them. " Who's that?" Brittany asked cheerfully as she looked over at Carlos. "Oh, I believe we haven't met. I'm Carlos Zuniga," Carlos said as he approached the table and looked at the chippetes and Theodore. " I'm Theod..." Theodore was interrupted. " I'm Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor", Brittany said as she gazed at Carlos. "Gusto en to meet you all," Carlos said as he bowed at the chippettes. Theodore cleared his throat. " I'm Theodore," he said in his same cheerful voice. " Oh, hi Theodore!" Carlos said as he sat down next to the chipmunks.

Carlos just watched as the chipmunks and chippetes talked to eachother. Brittany had lost interest in Carlos when she saw that he wasn't interested. They all seemed to get along. Brittany and Alvin were talking to each other with a minor argument here and there. Eleanor and Theodore were sharing a cupcakes they had made for eachother, but Simon and Jeanette weren't even talking to eachother. Carlos watched as Simon Jeanette glanced at eachother and just looked back down. They seemed so shy to tell eachother their feelings.

(After School)

"Hey Simon!" Carlos said to Simon, who was patiently waiting for his brothers outside of school. " Oh, hey Carlos," Simon replied as he looked up from the bench he was sitting on. "That Jeanette, she is how you say, unique, no?" Carlos said as he sat down next to Simon. Simon sighed. " Yeah," he replied plainly. " Why don't you tell her?" Carlos asked. " Tell her what?" Simon asked as he was taken out of his thoughts. "That you love her," Carlos replied, grinning. " How do you know I love her?" Simon asked, turning red. "Psychic powers," Carlos replied akwardly. Simon put an "are you serious" look on his face. Carlos laughed. " Na, just kidding with you amigo. It's pretty obivous. She looks at you, you look at her, she starts to blush and looks down, you turn the other way. You always do that," Carlos replied. " Oh, well I'm too shy to her how I feel," Simon confessed.

"Why it's pretty obvious that she loves you ,too,"Carlos replied. " But, still it's hard," Simon replied sadly. " I can tell her for you," Carlos said, determined to help. " Huh?" Simon said ,taken by surprise by his offer. " I can tell her for you. If you're too shy, i'll tell her that you really like her and that you want to go on a date with her," Carlos replied. " You would do that?" Simon asked. "Yeah, if you want," Carlos replied. "But what if she declines?" Simon asked. "She won't, trust me," Carlos replied truthfully. " But, what if I mess up on the date?" Simon asked. Carlos thought for a moment. "Alvin and I can help with that," Carlos replied still determined. Simon had to think at the mentioning of Alvin's name. " Well, ok. But if anything goes wrong..." He was caught off. " Nothing will, i'll tell her the day after tommorow," Carlos said as he left."_Just enough time to get ready,"_Simon thought as his brothers finally came.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!:D {thanks for the reviews}Sorry for the delay (too much school work :P ) Oh yeah i think some of the words are taken off when i post the chapters, so just try to ignore it:) thanks! And Carlos is umm,hispanic (i think) but if you want him to be spanish he can be!**

It was the end of another tiring day at Walterman High, and as usual Simon was waiting at his regular spot for his brothers. "Hey Simon, remember what we talked about yesterday?" Carlos said as he approached the bench."Umm,yeah what about it," Simon said as he gathered his thoughts. " Well, I asked her today, and..." Carlos was cut off. " You did what?" Simon exclaimed as he fell off the bench. " I asked her today and she said she'd be happy to go on a date with you...tonight," Carlos finished."B-b-but you said you were going to ask her the day after tommorow, which is until tommorow!" Simon argued.

"Huh? Well,what's the difference, a date's a date." Carlos replied. "I don't have enough time to get ready, that's the difference! A very big difference!" Simon exclaimed. "Whoa,whoa,whoa. You said you wanted me to asked her out for a date didn't you?" Carlos asked. "Yeah ,but," Simon started. "And you do love her don't you?" Carlos continued. "Yes," Simon answered quickly. "Well then it's settled,you're going on a date with Jeanette tonight," Carlos replied. "Oh yeah ,I told her you'd take her to that new fancy restaurant nearby," Carlos added. "What? I thought we were going to that other restaurant by the supermarket," Simon said finally getting up from the floor.

"Na, not romantic enough," Carlos replied. "But I can't afford that restaurant," Simon said sadly. "Don't worry, amigo. My cousin works there. He said he could arrange for you to eat there for free,"Carlos replied smiling. "Hey you talking about?" Alvin asked as he and Theodore approached. "Oh um...I," Simon started. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Alvin I wanted to ask if you could help me with something," Carlos started. "Yeah,sure. Umm, with what?" Alvin replied. "Well Simon's going to ask Jeanette out.." Carlos was cut off. "Simon asked Jeanette out?" Alvin and Theodore exclaimed at the same time. "Well, I actually asked for him and I wanted you to help with his date,"Carlos finished. "Simon's going on a date with Jeanette?" Alvin and Theodore exclaimed

again."Yes," Carlos and Simon replied.

"That's great!" Alvin said."When is it?" He asked. "Tonight," Carlos replied before Simon could. "Tonight? That's barely enough time to get ready!" Alvin exclaimed."See? I told you," Simon said as looked over at Carlos. "I already made the arrangements. They're going to that new fancy restaurant," Carlos said. "That's good, but isn't it too expensive?" Theodore asked. " Na, my cousin works there. Simon and Jeanette are going to eat for free," Carlos replied. "Well wasn't that very_ lucky_," Alvin said as he nudged Simon. Simon rolled his eyes. " No, it wasn't lucky,Alvin. Carlos just thought it would be nice for Jeanette and I to eat there, that's all," Simon replied.

"Well I still say it was luck," Alvin mumbled as he shrugged. "What should I give her?" Simon asked. "Flowers!" Carlos exclaimed. "A necklace!" Alvin exclaimed at the same time. "No, he should give her flowers!" Carlos exclaimed. "No, a necklace," Alvin yelled back. Flowers!... Necklace!...Flowers!...Necklace!...**FLOWERS!...NECKLACE! ** "WHY DON'T I JUST GIVE HER BOTH!" Simon exclaimed. "Fine," Alvin and Carlos mumbled. "What if I can't say the right words during the date?" Simon asked. Carlos and Alvin thought. "I got it! Lo tengo!" Carlos exclaimed. "What's the plan Dora?" Alvin asked grinning. "Well Boots, I think Simon could use a bluetooth or something and we could tell him what to say to Jeanette," Carlos replied retuning the grin. "That's a great idea! I think I saw one of those at our house!" Theodore said, before Alvin could say something back to Carlos. "Great, let's get ready to rumble,"Carlos said as they left for the chipmunks home.

**(:Review!:D**

**If you don't who Dora or Boots are they're these little kids cartoons characters and Dora always says things in both spanish and english, so yeah. Oh and Boots is a monkey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's the fourth chapter.:-)**

"Simon are you ready?" Theodore asked from downstairs. "You need to go pick Jeanette up." "I'm coming!" Simon replied as he got the flowers and necklace for Jeanette. He was wearing a black tux and looked very elegant. "Simon!" Alvin called from the hallway. "What?" Simon asked as he stopped in front of Alvin. "I think you should take this, just in case,"Alvin said as he handed him the four-leafed clover. "I told you, Alvin. It won't help at all," Simon said impatiently," now lets go," he said as he walked down the stairs. Alvin sighed as he put the clover in his pocket and followed Simon downstairs. "You ready?" Carlos asked as he got up. Alvin and Simon nodded. They all walked outside and Alvin, Theodore, and Carlos got into Carlos' car. Simon got into his own car and drove towards the chippettes home. "Testing,"Alvin said into his walkie talkie,"can you hear me?" "Loud and clear,"Simon replied as he fixed the device in his ear.

Simon got into the chippettes driveway and turned off his car. "Ok, Simon you're going to give her the flowers and compliment her on how she looks,"Carlos said as he took the walkie talkie from Alvin. "And save the necklace for the restaurant," Alvin added as he took the walkie talkie back. "Ok, wish me good lu..." Simon trailed off as he noticed what he was about to say. "What were you saying,Simon?"Alvin asked with a grin (as if Simon could see). "Shut up. Ok I'm goinig in." Simon said. Simon knocked on the door and Eleanore opened. "Oh, hi Simon! You looked great!" Eleanore greeted in a cheerful voice similar to Theodore's.

"Thanks," Simon replied nervously," is Jeanette ready?" Simon asked. "Yeah, let me go call her,"Eleanore replied as she ran up the steps. Simon watched in amazement as Jeanette walked down. She was wearing a purple dress a little past her knees and her hair was down making her look beautiful. "Wow,"Simon whispered. "What?What's happening?" Alvin and Carlos asked when they heard Simon. Simon didn't reply, he was still in a daze. "Hi Simon,"Jeanette said shyly to Simon who was just staring. "Oh,umm, hi ,"he replied taken out of his daze,"You look b-beautiful, Jeanette,"he added nervously. "Thanks,you do ,too,"Jeanette replied shyly as Simon took her arm. "That's it? That's all you can say,_you look beautiful Jeanette_," Alvin said mimicking Simon. "Oww!" Alvin yelled as Carlos lightly punched him on the arm. Before leaving, Simon handed her the flowers. "Thanks Simon! They're beautiful!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Not as beautiful as you," Simon replied. Jeanette smiled and hugged him, not knowing what to say. "That's better,"Alvin said as he rubbed his arm.

Simon and Jeanette walked hand in hand to the car. Simon opened the door for Jeanette and helped her in. "We're going to park in the parking lot behind the restaurant," Alvin said into the walkie-talkie as they drove behind Simon's car. Simon drove to the restaurant and got on in, then sat at their reserved table. After telling the waiter what they wanted, they started talking about stuff, you know those kinds of conversations where one question leads to another, that kind of stuff. "Simon what do like about me?" Jeanette suddenely asked. "Well, umm..." Simon started. He cleared his throat as a signal for Alvin and Carlos to help. Carlos,Alvin, and Theodore had become bored somewhere in the conversation and were now playing cards.(idk where they got them from) They dropped the cards when they heard Simon. "What did she say?" Alvin asked, knowing Simon couldn't answer. A few seconds later a boy, that looked kind of like Carlos, came to their table. "Are you Simon?" He asked. "Yes,"Simon answered. "Can you come here for a second?"He said as he signaled for Simon to stand.

"Umm, sure. I'll be right back," Simon said as he stood and left. "I'm Armando, Carlos' cousin, he said he needed to talk to you," Armando said. "Okay, thanks" Simon replied as Armando went back to work. Simon entered the bathroom. "Alvin, Carlos, are you there?" Simon said adjusting the bluetooth in his ear again. "Yeah," Alvin and Carlos replied. "What did you need help with?" Alvin asked. "Jeanette asked me what I liked about her ,"Simon replied feeling nervous. "Well just..." Alvin stopped, when he heard a knocking on the car's window. "What was that?"Simon asked as he heard the knocking as well. Carlos turned around and saw a security guard asking him to roll the window down. Carlos opened the window and waited for him to speak. "May I ask, what you are doing out here?" The security guard said as he looked at them. "Umm, yes sir. I'm waiting for my cousin,Armando, he works here,"Carlos replied. "I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This parking is for paying customers only,"The security guard said as he motined for them to leave.

"We just need to..." Alvin started. "Now,"The security guard said as he cut Alvin off. Carlos turned his car on and left. "Who was that?"Simon asked. "Some stupid security guard, were going to have to go home," Alvin said. "What? But what about my date?"Simon asked getting even more nervous. "Don't worry. I put the clover in your pocket. Nothing can go wrong," Alvin replied. "Umm... about that, I kind of, threw it away,"Simon said as he laughed nervously. "What? Do you know how much time it took to find one of those?I'm going to..." "Forget about we might lose the signal so this is what you're going to do. Just tell her how you feel and..."Carlos stared. "Hello?Hello? Shoot! The signal is lost!" Simon said as he began to worry. "Hello? Crap! I think the signal is lost!" Carlos said as he turned to Alvin. "Serves him right for throwing away my clover,"Alvin mumbled. "He'll do fine," Theodore said hoping he would.

"Okay, Simon just tell her how you feel and everything will go fine,"Simon told himself as he returned to the table.

**Sorry for making this date thing so long and never letting you see what happens, but I have too much classwork:( I'll update as soon as possible:)Review!**


End file.
